


Trust no one

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 138
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unloading all my negativeshipping on AO3. Sorry, not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust no one

**Author's Note:**

> Unloading all my negativeshipping on AO3. Sorry, not sorry.

If there’s something Vector knows, had known the moment woke up as a Barian with nothing but his name, was that nobody could be trusted. When the time came, things such as friendship and family meant nothing when there power to be gained, things to be achieved. It was a simple truth (the only real truth Vector ever had). Of course, the others never saw his point (not that he ever expected them to). They rallied under Nasch, with wide eyes and love-struck faces, declaring him to be their king. Nasch, himself, was either the most deluded of them all or a bigger liar than Vector himself. It disgusted him really, how the other Barian paraded around, talking about protecting them, calling Merag his sister and coregent.

It’s these kind of people that make Vector absolutely sick, so naturally, he decides to mimic them when adopting the persona of Rei Shingetsu. He took particular care to make him as pathetic as possible, with all the waterworks and implied please like me, please just love me’s he could pull off (which, to credit his acting skills, was a lot). 

It was funny watching Yuma unsubtly try to avoid him at first and downright hilarious watching him throw away all common sense (the little he had of it) in his rush to defend Shingetsu later, completely trusting him.

Well, Vector showed him better didn’t he?

(What were a few murder attempts when he was giving out free life lessons?)

But no, Yuma fell for the same act again (even Nasch knew better by now), calling him Shingetsu and everything. He even ran to save him from Don Thousand, grabbing his hand to prevent him from falling to his death. With a sucker like this, Vector couldn’t help but laugh. Naturally, he grabbed onto Yuma’s hands even tighter, pulling the idiot towards him, showing him exactly where this led to. Where all his belief and friendship would lead to.

However, Yuma was dumber than anyone could give him credit for. Incapable of learning anything. 

But Vector learnt something that day. He learnt that although he couldn’t trust any of the other Barians, couldn’t trust Don Thousand, couldn’t even trust his own memories; he could trust Yuma Tsukumo.


End file.
